Reading Gods read Altered Destinies
by Level136Combat
Summary: So, basically this is a story where a reading a fanfic get sent back in time to be read. I haven't seen this done, so I took a shot at it. The book being read is Gods Read Altered Destinies by Anaklusmos14. I don't own anything.


"The sky could beat the sea any day."

"Arty, you have to fall in love."

"Quiet down."

Gods were screaming, yelling, arguing, and doing anything except having a council meeting. Let's backtrack a little.

You see, the Greek gods are real. Chaos created the primordials, who then gave birth to the titans. For many years, the titans ruled the world. Nobody could hope to compare to them. But one day, Kronos and Rhea had 6 children(AN I don't think they're sextuplets, but I can do whatever I want), the oldest being Hestia and the youngest being Zeus. They banished the titans to prisons designed to hold them. From there, they created a council on Earth. That brings us to today. Or rather 1500AD.

"Quiet down olympians," a figure wearing a mask boomed. "I am here today to deliver a book to you."

"Who are you, and why should we read this book."

"Good question Athena. This book is about the future. And no Apollo, there are no tankas in it." the mystery figure replied to a now thoroughly confused Athena.

"But that's not possible! You can't time travel without being ripped apart!" Athena murmured.

"I'm just awesome like that. I will take my leave now. Goodbye," he/she said before stepping into a portal.

"We might as well read. I'll start," said Hestia.

_Ch. 1_

_Olympus Winter Solstice Meeting 1999._

"Hey, that's in the future," Apollo exclaimed.

_Fourteen immortal beings were gathered for one of their two annual meetings to discuss events of the world and how it affected the gods. At the moment, the throne room was in a state of Chaos. Mini arguments and bickering between the Olympians had overtaken any semblance of order to the meeting._

"We don't change much, do we," Apollo commented.

_Hestia sat shaking her head sadly by the hearth as she looked around at her family. This was not how family was supposed to act. The goddess of family herself Hera was currently chewing out her husband while his two brothers chuckled at Zeus' face._

As they did now.

_Hestia turned back to the hearth to see the flames grow incredibly. In an instant, the entire room was silent as an incredible amount of power descended upon the throne room. A black vortex appeared in the middle of the room but the power radiating off it stopped even Zeus from trying to grab his master bolt to attack._

_A man about seven feet tall calmly walked out. He wore robes that were black but had specks of light that only Hestia knew were stars and planets littered across them erratically. The man's eyes were pure white and pulsed with unimaginable power._

"Chaos? What is he doing there?" yelped Zeus.

"Well if you listened you would know," a very irritated Poseidon replied.

_Hestia stood up from her place at the hearth and confidently strode to the middle of the throne room while the rest of her family just looked at her worriedly, unable to form the words to tell her to stop._

_"Chaos," Hestia said warmly making her family gape at her._

_Chaos' face cracked into a grin, "Hestia my dear, it has been far too long." He said as he pulled the child like goddess into a hug._

_Hestia pulled back and playfully smacked the creator's arm, "Maybe if you would come visit from time to time." She chided._

"Sister... You know Chaos?" Zeus asked.

_Finally Zeus managed to get the nerve to speak, "Sister... You know Chaos?" He asked nervously._

"Yes I do." Hestia replied after the Olympians stopped laughing.

_Hestia rolled her eyes but Chaos spoke for her, "Every age I choose the best of you to speak with just as I did with the Titans. She is my little informant on earth to let me know the state of things, as well as a dear friend." He said drawing a smile from Hestia._

_"W… What can we do for you Lord Chaos?" Zeus asked nervously._

"Why so nervous? Chaos is nice."

That got a few raised eyebrows.

_Chaos' lips twitched into a slight smirk before it vanished and his expression became serious._

_"I am here for no other reason than to get a little entertainment. Even the creator gets bored from time to time. I will use this as a chance to warn you of what is to come as well as humor myself with your reactions. In a little over a decade, you would all be in Tartarus after your father overthrows you." Chaos said seriously._

Shocked silence greeted these words.

_The Olympians all paled but Chaos put up his hand to indicate he wasn't done yet._

_"If…. It were not for a single demigod. This one mortal will save your thrones, not once, but twice within a two year period." Chaos explained before he paused… "Wait, I take that back. Two mortals save you as without the other, the first would not succeed. As for who they are, I will get to that. I have had my granddaughters the Fates create two books telling the tale of these two heroes. I will tell you who you must gather as you read these books and after that, time will stop. No one may come in or out of Olympus. You will spend however long it takes to read these two stories. I warn you, any attempt to harm either of the two heroes in the books and I will wipe you out of existence before you can even blink."_

"Well that waas nice of him," Ares said sarcastically.

"Fool, do you want to be killed?" hissed Artemis.

_The gods all stared at Chaos in shock making him smirk._

_"Actually, you could try and harm them, but together, they are the bane of gods, Titans and even Primordials. They would defeat you themselves." Chaos added._

_"No demigod can defeat an Olympian." Zeus argued._

_Chaos flicked his hand and Zeus went flying through his throne and into the wall of the throne room where he was pinned gasping for breath._

_"Such arrogance you fool." Chaos said scoldingly. "You dare contradict what I say is the truth? They could most likely defeat you alone, but together, no single one of you would be victorious. Do you doubt my words Zeus?"_

"Why yes, yes he does," Hera said in an amused tone.

_Zeus shook his head as he struggled under the unimaginable power pinning him to the wall._

Zeus glared at the ground while everybody snickered at him.

_"A wise answer son of Kronos." Chaos muttered before he flicked his wrist and Zeus fell to the ground gasping for breath and his throne was instantly repaired._

_"Now, summon Artemis' hunters as well as the wife of Hades, Persephone." Chaos said. "For now, that will suffice as both play intricate roles in the story. I will send people to join you as I see fit. They will be from different times. Do not try to make them answer what they do not wish to. Any attempt to force them to do anything will result in punishment more severe than any of you wish to endure."_

"They should be here. Send for them Hermes," Athena politely asked. Hermes nodded then left. A minute later, three flashes appeared depositing Hermes, Hades, and Persephone.

"We know what's happened," Persephone said before anyone could fill them in.

_The Olympians all looked at the creator warily but nodded as Artemis flashed out to get her hunters and Hades left to get his wife._

_"In a few minutes, two demigods will appear with one of the books. They will be treated well. Remember they will answer what they can and nothing more. They are both from after the two conflicts but you will learn their stories in the books. When you finish the first book, the second will appear. Remember that I will be watching with my popcorn out and ready to blast anyone who dares defy my wishes…. Have fun." Chaos remarked with a smirk before walking back through the vortex which vanished once he stepped inside._

_Ten minutes later, Artemis and her hunters as well as Persephone were in the throne room after being explained what was happening._

_With warning, a shadow descended upon the throne room until it solidified into two figures. The first was a man, around twenty with raven black hair and eyes the color of obsidian except for a small ring of sea green around the irises. He was handsome with a scar running down the length of his face from his forehead to his chin straight over his eye. Despite his intimidating look, his eyes were filled with mirth and his smile a little mischievous._

_The girl had curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes. She looked around the same age but her parentage was somewhat obvious. She looked around the room with a calculating gaze but her smile was also a little mischievous._

Apollo wolf whistled and received an arrow to the knee.

_"Well that was interesting." She remarked smirking._

_The boy chuckled, "Who would have thought we'd meet the creator and get sent back in time just so he could laugh at the Olympians' faces."_

_The girl laughed but noticed the gods all looking them expectantly. She elbowed the boy in the ribs, "Percy… I think they're getting impatient."_

_Percy smirked, "I suppose we should get this show on the road… wouldn't want Chaos to get his panties in a twist."_

_The Olympians stared at Percy in utter shock while Annabeth stifled a laugh._

Hermes was taking notes in a book called 'How to tick off the creator'.

_"Who are you?" Zeus bellowed._

_Percy rolled his eyes, "My name is Perseus Jackson… my parentage is not to be known until you read it in the book." He answered calmly before turning to the girl._

_"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Annabeth said just as calmly as a book appeared in her hands._

_"So… where can we sit because this will apparently take a while?" Percy asked._

"In a chair," Aphrodite said in a serious tone.

_Hestia smiled at the demigods and waved her hand summoning a couch for them to sit on. The gods all shrunk themselves and their thrones down to human size._

_Percy looked at Hestia gratefully, "Thank you my lady."_

_Hestia smiled warmly at him. She looked at the hunters standing around and summoned an assortment of couches and chairs for them to sit in as well. They all looked gratefully at the kind goddess of the hearth._

_"So, who wants to read?" Percy asked cheerfully._

"Zeus will," everyone chorused.

_The hunters glared at him but he just kept smiling like an idiot._

_"I will as it is fitting." Zeus thundered unnecessarily._

"I predicted it!" Apollo said.

"Shut up and sit down," was the kind reply of Artemis.

_Percy smirked and grabbed the book from Annabeth before he tossed to the King of the Gods who tried to grab it but failed as it bounced off his hands. The gods all snickered at Zeus who turned red with anger._

He looked very much like a tomato.

_"How dare you?" He bellowed at Percy._

_Zeus raised his bolt but was blasted backwards by an unseen force. A voice echoed from all around the throne room, "Tsk tsk Zeus… couldn't even make it to the first chapter… that is strike one. As I said, these two demigods are under my protection."_

'He's so gonna get blasted,' Hera thought.

_Zeus cowered a bit before picking up the book and getting back to his throne._

_"The Book is called Altered Destinies." Zeus announced as everyone's attention immediately went to him to hear the story._

"Thanks, we never would've guessed," snarked Dionysus.

_Ch. 1_

_**A young boy ran through the woods of Central Park in New York City. An overly large hound was hot on his trail as the boy weaved his way through the trees, desperately trying to escape. The boy had been on the run for almost two full days now. No matter how many times he managed to lose one, a new monster seemed to find him within a few hours. It had been three days since he had last eaten and the malnutrition was beginning to take its toll on the ten-year old. His body was weak and beginning to fail him; the only thing that kept him moving was sheer willpower and** **determination.**_

"I gotta give the kid props. Thats some willpower," Hermes remarked.

_Hestia looked at Percy sadly as she assumed the story must be about him. To her surprise he winked and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back._

_**He could feel the beast slowly gaining on him as he was already at his peak when it came to his endurance while he prayed for a way to escape the terrifying creature. Just as he was losing hope, he saw two people standing next to a small fire in a clearing just a few yards away. He didn't have the energy to yell for help, so he just put his head down and used the last of his strength to jump across the fire, hoping the two strangers would help him.**_

_"Mortals to help with a Hellhound? Just another stupid boy." A hunter remarked._

"That's mean. Artemis, keep your hunters in check," Hestia scolded.

_Percy and Annabeth stifled laughs at the lieutenant who made the comment._

_**When the boy landed on the other side of the fire, he tumbled roughly to the ground. He turned around to see a sight he never thought he would see in his life. The man stood in front of the monster which seemed to be bowing to him, before he snapped his fingers and a crack appeared in the ground and swallowed the monstrous dog into the earth.**_

_All the gods turned to look at Hades who held up his hands, "How would I know why I am there? It's in the future."_

_A few Olympians face palmed but most leaned forward interested to find out more._

Chuckles could be heard all around the room as the occupants laughed.

_**The boy immediately started to panic, assuming he had just found someone far worse than the giant hound. As he tried to scramble to his feet, he was quickly engulfed in warm comforting arms. The panicked boy turned to meet warm glowing red eyes.**_

_This time everyone turned to Hestia but she just smiled. Her attention was on Percy who smiled back at her._

_Annabeth nudged Percy, "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She whispered._

_Percy shrugged, "It was in the past. It doesn't matter anymore." He whispered back._

Quite a few people raised their eyebrows at this.

_Athena was looking at Percy with narrowed eyes but Percy saw and struggled to hold in another laugh._

_**The eyes were glowing like the embers of a fire and despite the shock of what he had just seen, the boy immediately calmed at the woman's touch. As he stared into her eyes, he felt relaxing warmth spread throughout his whole body. After a minute in the woman's arms the young boy finally spoke.**_

_**"W.. Who a..are you?" He stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.**_

_**The woman gave him a gentle smile, "My name is Hestia. You don't have to worry anymore; my brother got rid of the monster for you." She told him kindly.**_

_**The boy's head snapped around, only now remembering the other man. When he looked at the man, he saw black eyes and an expression that, while it wasn't friendly, it wasn't unfriendly either. It was more a look of curiosity on the man's face.**_

_**"Thank you for saving me." He quietly told the man, still unsure if the man might want to hurt him.**_

Hades scoffed, "As if I would harm a child, I'm not that cold." He said with a glare at everyone who looked at him with doubt.

Hestia chuckled as she read the next line.

_Hades scoffed, "As if I would harm a child, I'm not that cold." He said with a glare at everyone who looked at him with doubt._

Hades blushed furiously.

_**The man gave the boy a small smile as he looked into the child's eyes. After a few seconds, the man got a look of realization on his face and then anger. He turned to the woman with a scowl on his face.**_

_**"He is a son of Poseidon. I can see it in his eyes and the smell of the sea on him. Of course neither of my brothers could stay true to the oath they forced me into." He snapped at the woman.**_

_Poseidon instantly perked up but he was confused, he only had one demigod, Theseus, and he was not this boy. Then the sea god's eyes widened. He looked at Percy who glared at the sea god bitterly making Poseidon shrink back a bit._

Hestia looked at her brother with pity.

_**Hestia looked at her brother with a disapproving expression on her face. "Yes, our brothers may have wronged you but it is not the boy's fault. He is not to blame and I will tell you right now Hades, you will not seek revenge on Poseidon through this boy, he is innocent." Hestia said with a glare at her brother.**_

_Hera stood up and slapped Zeus before he could read on._

_"What was that for?" Zeus asked incredulously._

_Hera shrugged, "For cheating on me. Even though I already know, you deserve it… bastard."_

"You tell him, Mom," Hermes and Apollo cheered.

_Zeus scowled but didn't retort knowing it would only make things worse. Most of the gods watched the exchange with amusement._

_**Hades looked as if he were about to argue with his sister before looking at the boy one more time. When he did, his face softened just the slightest and he nodded, "Very well sister, I will let the boy be... for now."**_

_Hestia nodded approvingly at Hades who gave her a small smile in response._

As she did now.

_**The boy who was still in Hestia's warm arms was watching the conversation with fear and curiosity. He never knew his father but apparently these were his father's siblings. When the boy turned back to Hestia, she smiled warmly at him and asked, "What is your name child? And why are you all alone in the woods in the middle of the night?"**_

_Everyone leaned forward. Most guessed it was the boy in the room but they wanted confirmation._

"Of course it is, who else could it be?" Apollo exclaimed.

_**"My name is Percy." He said quietly before he looked down as his expression changed from quiet and shy to one of anger and rage.**_

_**"I am here because my mother is dead. My stepfather killed her a couple of days ago." Percy spat as his sea green eyes glowed with power and rage.**_

_Most of the goddesses looked at Percy with sympathy but he just stared bitterly at the floor. Annabeth wrapped her arm around Percy's shoulders. He looked at her and gave her a small smile._

_**Hades' eyes widened at the sight, the boy's power rolled off him in waves. Never before had he seen such power from such a young child.**_

_The gods looked at Percy warily making Percy grin evilly until Annabeth smacked him upside the head drawing laughter from the hunters._

Artemis actions were identical to the future hunters'.

_**Hades looked the boy, he was skinny and clearly malnourished but that was only the beginning of his problems. A scar marred the boy's face beginning on his forehead and running down his face, over his left eye all the way down to his chin. The boy's arms were covered in cuts and scratches as well as scars around his wrists from what could only be caused from being**_** restrained.**

The goddesses in the rom looked ready to kill something.

_Poseidon bit his lip nervously, cursing himself for not checking on that mortal Sally after their one night stand. He looked at Percy but he was glancing at one of the hunters while they weren't looking._

_**Hades decided to take a look into his memories. The more he saw the angrier he became. Even the Lord of the Dead had limits to things he could take and what he saw made him rip someone's head off, starting with his brother for leaving his own child to such a life.**_

_Poseidon shrunk back into his throne._

He looked ready to do the same thing now. After all, a room full of immortals glaring at you doesn't make you feel all to great.

_Demeter shook her head, "And I always thought you were the best at taking care of your children out of the three." She said disapprovingly._

_**Hades pulled back from the boy's mind and looked at his sister; it was clear she had read the boy's memories as well. As the two siblings looked at each other, an understanding seemed to pass between them.**_

_**Hades stepped closer to the boy who immediately tensed as if readying himself for a fight.**_

_Hades looked at Percy curiously, just noticing the color of his eyes… they were not the same sea green mentioned in the book. He tried to think of why but couldn't fathom why they would be black._

"Good point. Why would they be black?" Hades muttered.

_**"Sleep." Hades said in a stern but soothing voice as a shadow passed over the boy's face.**_

_**Percy's eyelids drooped but he did his best to hold on, something that impressed Hades immensely.**_

_Hades looked at Percy impressed and received a surprising grin back as a response making him more confused._

_**Hades waved his hand over the boy's face again as Percy finally lost his battle as he fell into a deep sleep still wrapped in Hestia's arms.**_

_**"The boy is powerful. More powerful than any demigod I have ever seen at such a young age." Hades said in an impressed voice.**_

_Zeus scoffed, "Not more power than my children."_

"Nope, he is more powerful," a disembodied voice said. It sounded strangely like the masked figure.

_The gods rolled their eyes at Zeus but quickly changed their attention to Percy who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

_**Hestia nodded, "What can we do for him? I will not let this boy go suffer another minute in the mortal world; he's seen more horrors than any person should see in a lifetime, let alone a child."**_

_**Hades nodded his agreement as he looked to his sister for what she was thinking.**_

_**"I would take him with me to Olympus but you know Zeus would kill him first time he sees him. I would tell Poseidon but I think he has done enough already and I doubt the boy will want anything to do with the man who left him to such a fate." Hestia explained carefully as she looked at her brother with hopeful eyes.**_

_Zeus glared at Hestia, "Smart move sister… you know the ancient laws."_

_Hestia glared right back, "Shut up and read little brother."_

"You just got burned," Apollo exclaimed.

_The entire room snickered at the look on Zeus' face. He opened his mouth to speak but Hera smacked the back of his head, "Read! Leave Hestia be, she is correct as usual."_

_Hestia smiled warmly at Hera who gave a nod back._

_**Hades' eyes widened when he realized what she was hinting at, "You can't expect me to raise a son of Poseidon."**_

_**Hestia raised an eyebrow, "Brother I know how much you miss your children. Percy could be a way for you to get them out of that cursed casino one day."**_

_"Children?" Persephone hissed._

_Hades paled as he was glared at by his wife, Hera and Demeter._

"Hey, this is in the future," Hades said when Demeter started glaring.

_**Hades shook his head, "Persephone would never allow it and would tell her father the first chance she gets."**_

_**Hestia smiled, "I think she actually might like the idea of raising a son who isn't one of your demigods. It would give her more incentive to stay in the Underworld on a more regular basis."**_

_Persephone looked thoughtful. She glanced at Percy who gave her a sly wink making her smile widely._

_**Hades looked thoughtful for a minute before he frowned, "The child is most likely the one of the prophecy."**_

_The Olympians all looked at Percy nervously making him scowl. "Don't look at me… Poseidon is the ass who couldn't keep in his pants."_

_"I should blast this boy for your actions brother." Zeus threatened before he cried out in shock as a shadow wrapped around his throat._

"I don't see how that is fair, brother," Hestia said. She started reading before he could answer.

_Everyone looked at Hades but he was staring at Percy in shock but also with a smirk before giving Percy an appreciative nod._

_Zeus looked murderous but his fear of Chaos got him to start reading again._

_**Hestia smiled again, "And who better to face our father than child of one of the big three raised by another of the big three. We both know that father is trying to rise whether Zeus is willing to admit it or not. I will be the boy's patron and we can ensure that the choice he makes is the correct one."**_

_Hestia looked at Percy in shock, "My champion?"_

_Percy grinned, "Of course my lady. You are the best patron I could ask for."_

Hestia beamed at the immortals in the room.

_Hestia beamed at him while everyone else looked at Percy shocked that he was Hestia's champion, the first for her they assumed. Zeus was wondering how much of a threat Percy might be but wisely didn't speak his thoughts._

_**Hades looked unsure for a minute before slowly nodding, "Perhaps you are correct. He could be a way to earn the house of Hades the respect it has been denied for millennia. I will raise the boy but I leave convincing Persephone of your plan to you. There are only three months until she returns to the Underworld, so you may want to start working on that soon."**_

_**Hestia smiled warmly at Hades, "I will brother."**_

_**Hades nodded, "And what do I tell the boy when he wakes up?"**_

_**"I will come with you as it may take a while to explain everything." Hestia replied.**_

_**Hades nodded and was engulfed by a shadow while Hestia smiled widely as she and Percy vanished into a flash of flames.**_

_**Line Break**_

_**Hestia stood in the throne room of her brother Hades. Said brother was sitting in his throne as both thought about the events of the past few days. They had explained everything they could to Percy who had taken the information surprisingly well. He seemed relieved to finally know why it was he could breathe underwater and why sea creatures and horses seemed to speak to him in his mind.**_

_Percy chuckled at the memory and how relieved he was when he found out. Everyone looked at him confused but he ignored them._

"Nothing fazes this kid." A comment curtesy of Hermes.

_**One fact was obvious about the boy, he had no love for the father who left him and his mother alone to face the horrors his stepfather had put them both through. Despite Hestia trying to explain the ancient laws forbidding Poseidon from interfering, Percy would hear none of it. He simply wished to never think of Poseidon as his father.**_

_Poseidon looked at Percy pleadingly but Percy scoffed, "Not happening Poseidon.. Just wait until we get a couple chapters in."_

_Poseidon paled at what was to come although he couldn't figure out what was worse than having his own son hate him._

_**At hearing those words, a wicked grin had appeared on Hades' face. What better way to hurt the brother that had wronged him so many times in the past than by adopting his demigod son as his own. When asked if he was okay with the idea, Percy jumped at the offer, wishing for nothing more than a place to live other than the streets.**_

_Poseidon glared at Hades who just looked at Percy._

_"Hey Dad," Percy said chuckling. Hades' face slowly morphed into a smile at Percy being his son._

_Percy turned to Persephone, "Hi Mom." He said with a smile._

_Persephone beamed, "My son," she said with happiness. She had always wanted a son and Percy was perfect, a demigod who isn't the result of her husband's infidelity._

Hades eyes widened in shock; he never knew she wanted a son.

_**The minute Hades made the adoption official by claiming Perseus Jackson as his demigod son, the boy's eyes had shifted from a vibrant sea green to a pitch black with only a ring of sea green around the irises. The boy looked very much the part of a son of Hades, his deep scar running the length of his face only adding to menacing look the ten-year old carried as he looked around his new home in the Underworld.**_

_"He doesn't look like much," Ares grunted._

_Percy smirked but bit his tongue, later he thought._

"That sounds... pleasant," Apollo stated wisely.

_**"Brother, please tell me you are doing this for the boy and not simply to get back at Poseidon." Hestia said worriedly, finally breaking the silence that had enveloped the siblings.**_

_**Hades shook his head, "I will not lie to you by saying that hurting Poseidon does not make this even better but I do wish to help the boy. You were correct when you said I missed my children. If you can convince my wife to accept the boy then he will have a far better upbringing than he would have on his own in the mortal world."**_

_Hestia smiled approvingly at Hades, happy that he would do right by Percy._

_**Hestia nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer, "You do know that Poseidon will fight you for the boy when he finds** **out."**_

'He'll lose' Hades thought.

_"Damn right," Poseidon muttered but stopped when Percy growled in his direction._

_"I have a father… and it isn't you." Percy said calming down._

_**Hades scowled, "He can do what he pleases; he certainly did Perseus no favors leaving him on his own with his stepfather."**_

_**"You know the ancient laws forbid him from interfering." Hestia argued.**_

_**"No! I am sick and tired of those Olympians blaming their neglect on the ancient laws. He did not have to bring the boy to Atlantis to raise him but it is more than within his power to check on his child occasionally. The boy is now my son and Poseidon will have to deal with the consequences of his neglect." Hades spat.**_

_"Well said Dad!" Percy yelled._

_The gods glared at Percy but were shocked when he didn't shrink under their gaze._

They were shocked now, too.

_Hades smirked at his son, he was already proud._

_**Hestia's eyes widened at her brother's outburst until she smiled a bit, now convinced that Hades would do right by Percy as she had hoped. Now it was her job to convince Persephone to accept the child as it would not do for Percy to grow up without a motherly figure in his life. He was her first ever champion and she would make sure Percy lived the life he deserved after what his life had been leading up to that point.**_

_**Hestia nodded to her brother, "Thank you brother. I have a conversation with your wife to have but I will return to visit the boy as long as it is okay with you."**_

_**Hades nodded, "Of course Hestia. Of all our siblings, you are the only one to ever treat me like a brother and not an outcast. You have an open invitation into my realm."**_

_"Is that how you feel?" Hera asked a little guiltily._

_Hades rolled his eyes, "No, you guys treat me great." He said sarcastically._

"I love sarcasm," Hermes commented randomly.

_"Maybe if you didn't steal our daughters…" Demeter grumbled._

_"Mother," Persephone hissed, "I am fine now, I have a son." She said smiling at Percy._

_Demeter grumbled a bit more but didn't speak._

_**Hestia smiled before she vanished in a column of flames back to Olympus.**_

_**Hades waved his hand making a shadow appear as the Fury Alecto appeared in front of her master.**_

_**"What is it you need my lord?" Alecto rasped.**_

_**"I now have a son, Perseus Jackson. He is a demigod son of Poseidon who I have adopted. I have many great plans for my son and I will need you to prepare him for these." Hades explained.**_

_"Plans?" Zeus said suspiciously._

_"Is that a serious question?_

"No" the immortals chorused.

_"Percy asked. "You're the one reading the book… if that's what the book says then that's probably what he said."_

_Zeus glared at Percy while Hades let out a loud laugh at his son's remark… He believed he was his son; that much was clear._

_Apollo and Hermes both snickered at their father's look at rage._

_**Alecto looked shocked but nodded, "Of course my lord; what are your wishes?"**_

_**"Nothing yet for I will train the boy myself for a while but I will need many teachers for my son's training and you will need to set it up with the chosen heroes to train the boy. For now, simply spread the word that a new Prince of the Underworld has been crowned and he shall be treated as if he were my own flesh and blood within my realm." Hades explained.**_

_"Teachers?" Ares asked._

_"It'll be in the book." Percy replied in a bored tone._

Ares sulked in his throne. He wasn't used to being replied to by someone in a bored tone.

_**"As you wish my lord." Alecto bowed before vanishing from the throne room of Hades.**_

_**Hades sat back in his throne, a satisfied smile on his face. The time for his children being shunned would soon end. Perseus Jackson would make some changes on Olympus, he was sure of it. When the time came, the son of Hades would become the greatest demigod warrior the world had ever seen; Hades would make sure of it.**_

_"Damn right Dad… Hades for the win!" Percy yelled._

_Everyone looked at him in shock before Hermes and Apollo burst into laughter._

"I… I… love this kid." Apollo said between snorts of laughter.

Hestia smirked before reading the next line.

_"I… I… love this kid." Apollo said between laughs._

"You don't change much," Artemis said.

_Hermes nodded while Percy grinned at the two gods, he liked them both._

_"That's the end… Who wants to read next?" Zeus grumbled._

_Apollo and Hermes hands both shot up._

_"Apollo, you read chapter three… It will be… enjoyable for you." Percy said ominously. Annabeth looked at her friend confused but he shook his head, "You'll see."_

Artemis grinned in anticipation. The third chapter sounded like it would be bad for Apollo.

_Annabeth grumbled a bit but nodded. Hermes grinned and grabbed the book from Zeus before sitting back in his throne._

_"Chapter two…. A Mission North." Hermes read._

**AN: Hey guys, 136 here. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories, but I really hit a writers block. I'm a reader, not a writer.**

**Anyways, if anyone wants to adopt SoCPoA, feel free to PM me. If I don't think that you'll butcher the story, I'll let you have it.**


End file.
